Hey, there, lil sis!
by Lily800
Summary: Chiro gets re-united with his long-lost-sister! Just some cuteness!
1. Lost

Otto was curled up in his tube, all cozy and warm.

"This is life!" He said to himself.

But he wasn't lucky.

"Otto, get up! It's your chance for patrolling!" Exlclaimed Nova.

"I...Why me?!"

"Because you're delaying your chances from the last 6 weeks! NOW GET GOING!"

"Ok, ok, I'm going." Otto replied, and quickly got up. He put on his green muffler and flew out of the robot on his jetpack.

When he got down, he looked around and started walking.

"Why do I always have to do all this? What are the others for?!" He called out to himself, "No one cares fo-"

Otto noticed something moving beneath a snowy pine tree. As he got closer, he discovered that it was a girl.

"HOLA!" Otto exclaimed childishly. She flinched back.

"No, no, I can do better than that...Hi! No...Hello! NO!...Adios! No, that means goodbye...Gracias! No, that means thankyou...Morning! No, it's night...Greetings, Mi Lady. NO! That's Shakspearen type..."

He glanced over the girl and realized that he was making a total fool of himself.

"Uh...sorry..." Otto said, laughing nervously. She looked down at the ground, giggling.

"What're you doing here, anyway? It's dangerous at night! Creepy stuff can come outta nowhere!"

"I'm lost..."

Otto's eyes grew wide. "Aw! Poor thing! Let's go find your mommy!"

"Wait!" She said.

Otto stopped. "What?"

"I don't have one..."

"Daddy?"

"No.."

"Sister, brother, aunt, uncle, grandma, grandpa, um..."

"I had them...all of them...but they got killed in a car accident...and I just had my brother left...but we both got separated in a mall some years ago..."

Otto's eyes grew wider, "Aw! Double poor thing! Lets go find your brother!"

"Are-are you sure?"

"Of cource!...wait, sure of what?"

"That he's here."

"What do you mean?"

"Wh-what if something happened to him, too?"

"Yeah, you're right...what if...Nah!"

"Really?"

"YEAH!"

"Ok..."

So, they both searched for her so called 'brother'.

4 hours passed and they got nothing.

Finally, after 3 more hours, Otto gave up and took her to the Super Robot.


	2. Reunited with a brother

"Really?" She asked in exitement, "I can go inside the Super Robot?"

"Yeah, sure!" Otto replied.

"Yay!"

So, in the Super Robot,

"What took you so long?" Asked Nova.

"...So I brought her here!" Exclaimed Otto, telling everyone the story.

"Can't you guys be quiet?! I'm trying to watch Sun Ride-" Chiro exclaimed, thomping out of his room, when he noticed the girl.

Both of their hands went to their mouths. She got back.

"Ch...Chiro?"

"Amanda?"

She beamed, "IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU!" They both ran to each other and hugged each other.

Antauri smiled. Sprx coughed, "Ok, enough mushy-talk." Nova smacked him. Gibson rolled his eyes. Otto started crying.


	3. History

As you all know, Chiro was re-united with a lost little sister. But Otto was curious about their past. The rest of the Monkey Team agreed. So,

Chiro started, "It all started when I was 11 and Amanda was 5."

"IT ISN'T AMANDA ANYMORE!" Exclaimed the red-haired girl, punching him.

"Ok, ok, when I was 11 and 'Amy' was 5."

(Chiro's 15 now, and 'Amy' is 9. They both got seperated 6 years ago)

"We were on our way to a beach for a picnic. Everyone was there, mom, dad, everyone. But when dad was driving the car, another man on a motorcycle mistakenly bumped his bike in the car. Dad got angry and went out of the car to scold him and mom followed to calm him down. Now, the kinds were the only ones in the car. And another sister, Alex, mistakenly dropped the can of kerosene on the car seat and it spilled all over. Worse, our brother, Jake, 'mistakenly' threw a burning lighter on it."

The whole Monkey Team gasped, exept Otto. He was busy eating popcorn.

"We all huddled out of the car. Then I realized that Mom and Dad were still there. So I called out to them, but they weren't able to understand me. And um...the car...it burst."

"What 'bout Alex and Jake? Did they die, too?" Asked Otto.

"Don't be rude, Otto!" Exclaimed Gibson.

"I was getting to that, Otto. Since my mom and dad weren't there now, and I was the elderest, I had to take care of them. Once, they said that they were going out to play, but they never returned. We informed the police, but they failed to find them. We had lost all hope. Then one day at the mall, Amy and I got seperated and never met again. I informed the police again, but they didn't get anything."

Amy tried to hold back her tears.


	4. The earthquake!

So, now that everyone knew what happened in their past, Chiro decided for Amy to stay in the Super Robot.

"Really? I CAN STAY?"

"Why not?"

"Yay!" She said, hugging Chiro. "I love you!"

"I love you, too." Chiro replied, hugging back.

Now, the next day, Chiro and Amy were playing tag in the park.

"Come on, Chiro, you're it!"

"Amy...please...let's...take...a...break...you're. ..too...fast..." Chiro said between breaths.

"Aw, you're no fun. But ok!"

So, they both sat on the bench.

Suddenly, Chiro felt a shake on the ground.

"Hey, did you feel that?" He asked.

"Felt what?"

"That-"

It shook again. They both quickly got up.

"Wh-what's going on?" Amy asked, getting scared.

Then, Chiro's transmitter rang.

_Hey kid, you ok there?_

"Yeah, why, what happened?"

_We felt a little shake in the ground here, so we contacted you, just to check._

"Tell Otto to turn on the sheild. I'll be back."

_Right on, kid!_

"Come on, Amy," Said Chiro, "We need to go back."

"Everything's ok, r-right?"

"Ofcource it is! Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, got it?"

"Ok.."

So, when they both were heading back for the robot, they felt another shake. Amy quickly held Chiro's arm tightly. She didn't want to be lost for 6 years again. Chiro gave her a reassuring smile.

They both reached the robot safely.

Otto informed that his machines told that an earthquake, along with a flood, was on it's way, and the Hyperforce needed to build a wall around Shuggazoom.

Amy got scared.

What if they both got separated again? Or worse?


	5. Construction of a wall

So, the Hyperforce worked day and night to build the wall. At times, Otto would trip over his own tail. At times, Nova would 'accidently' smack Sprx. At times, Chiro would 'accidently' forget about the wall and watch Sun Riders. At times, Sprx would 'accidently' dirty his magnets. Always, Antauri would do NOTHING wrong, same as Gibby! He's SOOOO cute! Don't ya think?

Finally, a day before the flood, the wall was built. The Hypeforce announced about it and also that no one should go out until it was over.

Everyone ran inside their houses and locked up.

"Hey, anyone knows where Amy is?" Asked Otto.

"..Good question. I'll go and check." Said Chiro, going in his room.

He saw Amy's hair peeping out of her sky-blue blanket. She hugged her teddy close.

"Amy?"

"What?"

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing..."

"Are you scared?" Chiro asked, smirking.

"N-NO!"

"Then what're you doing with teddy?"

"Nothing! I'm just...I'm...I'm talking to him! Any problem?!"

"No, no, no, no 'problem'. So when is this 'talking' gonna end?"

"Why?"

"We need to get ready for the flood thing."

She peeped out of her blanket, "How?"

"Well...we're gonna be in the same room and Otto will activate the walls and the sheild."

"Ok..."

So, Amy came out and they both went in the command center.

But she still stayed in the corner, with her teddy.

"What's up with her?" Asked Sprx.

Chiro nudged. So Sprx went to her.

"Hey kiddo, 'sup?"

"Nothing.."

Then Sprx mumbled something to her which made Amy cry. She ran inside her room, with tears running down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Sprx.

"Sprx?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Exclaimed Chiro, running behind her.

"Nothing!"


	6. Uh oh

"Amy! What happened?"

"I hate Sprx!" She exclaimed from inside her blanket. Whenever something happened which she didn't like, she'd bury herself in her blanket and into her own little imaginary world.

"Why? What did he say?"

"...Something very bad..."

"How bad?"

"...Alot..."

The Sprx entered the room, "Amy, it's not what you thin-"

"GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Sprx, what did you say to her?"

Sprx sighed, "It dosen't matter now, kid."

Suddenly, the ground started shaking rapidly. Amy screamed.

"C'mon, WE NEED TO GO!" Exclaimed Chiro.

So she quickly got down and held Chiro's arm really tightly.

All the 3 ran into the command center.

Then the Super Robot felt a sudden push.

Gibson quickly turned on that large screen in the command center.

They saw that the flood had already reached Shuggazoom.

"Monkeys, mobolize!"

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, go!"

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, go!"

"Fist rocket 3, go!"

"Fist rocket 2, go!"

"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2, go!"

"Torso Tank Driver 1, go!"

"Super.."

"Robot.."

"Monkey.."

"Team.."

"Hyper.."

"Force.."

"GO!" Amy shouted with them.

Chiro smiled. She giggled, and sat on the other chair beside Chiro in the Torso Tank.

_Yes, there IS another chair in the Torso Tank. And how did it get there? I put it there!_

"CHIRO! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"

"Just chill, Amy." Chiro said calmly.

She buried her face in her teddy, screaming.

"Calm down, it's set on autopilot!"

"What's that?" She asked, looking up.

"It can drive on it's own."

"Oh...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!"

"You didn't let me!"

"...Yeah...BUT STILL! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

"Almost! Now calm down!"

"Ok...but I'm still angry!"

Chiro sighed, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you 'bout how tough it is to do these boyish things."

"SHUT IT! I WASN'T SCARED! I DIDN'T FIND IT DIFFICULT EITHER!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"IDIDNOT! STOPFIGHTINGWITHMENOW!"

"Admit it, you do."

"NOIDON'T!"

"You do! Don't hide the ttrruutthh!" Teased Chiro.

"I DIDN'T! I DON'T! AND I NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER WILL!"

"Psst. Just go through it. You're too delicate to be here."

And that was the last straw for Amy. She smacked Chiro on the back of his head. "I'M NOT! I'M NOT DELICATE AT ALL!"

"Yeah, you are!"

"I'M NOT!"

"You are!"

"NO I'M NOT! AND STOP FIGHTING!"

"Why? Too innocent to fight?"

She tackled him, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll...I'LL..."

Amy couldn't ACTUALLY do anything. She loved him too much.

"THEN I'LL RUN AWAY FORVER AND NEVER RETURN! I'LL PUSH MYSELF IN FRONT OF A CAR AND DIE! OR I'LL GO TO MANDARIN AND BECOME HIS SLAVE! SO THAT I HAVE MORE POWER TO FIGHT WITH YOU!"

Chiro noticed a tear roll down her cheek. He realized that she wasn't joking anymore.

"Amy..."

"THE FLOOD!"

"The what?"

"LOOK! THE FLOOD'S COMING THIS WAY!" She shouted, pointing towards the screen in the Torso Tank.

"Whoa!" Chiro quickly changed the auto pilot mode to manual mode.

The Torso Tank felt a sudden bump and both of them tembled down the floor.

Then they both noticed that the tank was leaking and water started pouring inside the Torso Tank. It flowed over the buttons and electric currents passed though it in the area. The lights went off.


	7. We need to get out, NOW!

Amy hugged Chiro, starting to cry.

"Hey, it's ok, Amy."

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed.

"What for?"

"I got angry and screamed at you...I shouldn't have done that...I'm sorry..."

Chiro knelt down to her, "You don't need to be _sorry _for that. It's ok. Everybody gets angry."

"Really?"

"Yeah! And the best example is Gubson getting angry on Sprx when he messes with his chemicals."

She giggled, "True."

But the water was rising. It reached Amy's chin by now. She got scared; they needed to get out.

"The only way is to swim will the top." Said Chiro.

"B-but I don't know how to swim...and I'm scared of the water..."

"It's alright, I didn't know how to swim either. But I tried and realised that it wasn't so bad."

"B-but what if I drown?"

"I told you already, I won't let anything happen to you, didn't I?"

"Yeah..."

"And do I ever break a promise?"

"No.."

"So come on."

Amy's hand slid into Chiro's. He smiled.

"Now breath deep and hold your breath when I tell you to, ok?"

She nodded.

Chiro's other hand went to the handle of the door.

"Now!"

He opened the door and the water rushed inside. He pulled Amy out with him.

The water's flow was really hard. Chiro tried his best to swim forward.

Soon, he saw the shore. The streets of Shuggazoom.

Beaming, he swam and swam and swam. Suddenly, he felt something, and turned back.

AMY WASN'T THERE!

_Oh, no...she must've slipped..._

He took another deep breath on the shore and jumped back in.

After searching and searching, he finally found her. Amy was on the ground, uncouncious.

Not wasting time, he put her hand on his shoulder and lifted her up.

_No wonder she's so light!_

He easily pulled her out of the water and on the footpath.

"HEY, KID!" Exclaimed a voice behind the boy.

"Sprx!"

Chiro noticed the rest of the team as well.

Otto told him that while he was gone, they rest assembled together. His machines told him that the flood and earthquakes already ended. So, the Torso Tank was pulled out and they put Amy into the medbay.

"When will she wake up?" Asked Chiro, getting worried for her little sister.

"Don't worry, Chiro, Amanda hasn't got severe injuries, and she should wake up soon enough." Replied Gibson, looking at the test results.

Chiro eagerly waited for Amy to wake up. Finally, when she did,

"Owwww..." She managed to mumble out weakly.

"AMY!" Exclaimed Chiro, hugging her. She hugged back.

"Chiro, I think you should let her rest for a while." Said Antauri.

"B-but I'm fine..see?" Said Amy, getitng on her feet. Unable to balance herself, she fell.

"Are you?"

She sighed, getting up, "B-but I stayed up for a second!"

"0.37 seconds to be exact." Said Gibson.

"Go back to bed, Amanda."

"BUT I'M OK!"

"No, you are not."

"I AM!"

"Amy, please." Insisted Chiro.

"I'm ok!"

"I know you are! But you need to go to bed to talk to your teddy!"

"...Teddy? What teddy? Oh, that teddy! Yeah, I should! Ok, I'm going!"

Gibson's jaw dropped open while Antauri smiled.

"I know her BEST." Said Chiro, keeping his head held high.


	8. First day at school!

Since the earthquake/flood stuff had ended, Chiro put Amy in school. And since she didn't know the way back, Chiro would be there after school for her.

So,

"Come on, Chiro! I'll get late!" Exclaimed an exited-as-ever Amy.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming. Sheesh!" Said Chiro, coming out of the robot.

"Stop being a baby!"

"Scuze me?"

She giggled, "But you can't beat me!"

"Oh, yeah?" Chiro said, challenging her to race till her school.

"Yeah!"

"So let's do it!"

3, 2, 1, GO!

"I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!" Exclaimed Amy.

"Oh, no, you're not!"

And, finally, Amy DID win.

"Aw, my own sis beat me!" Joked Chiro.

"Bye, Chiro!" Amy said, after laughing.

"Bye, Amy!" Chiro said, waving back. _After so many days, Amy's finally going to school again.._


	9. Mystery

So, after school, Chiro was there to pick up Amy.

He waited and waited and waited.

She didn't come out. All other children had went home. Chiro asked them, too. They said that she _did _come to school, and she _was _there till the last period.

Which meant that something happened after the bell rang.

Chiro got worried. What if he lost her again?

So, he quickly ran inside the school and up the stairs. He went inside her class, 4-A.

"Amy?"

Not a sign.

Chiro checked in the other classes of the floor.

Nothing.

But, when he was passing through the school store-room,

_Sniff_

"Amy?"

"Ch-Chi-Chiro?" Said a soft voice form inside.

"AMY!" He exclaimed, opening the door.

Chiro gasped.

Amy WAS there, and that was a relief. And she was crying...and she was injured really badly.

She ran to him and hugged him, crying harder.

Chiro was glad that he found her, but he was curious as well.

"Amy.." Chiro said gently, kneeling down to her, "..How did you get here?"

"..I dunno...but I wanna go back...please..."

"Of cource we'll go back!"

"N-now?"

"No, first I'll give you a lecture on history and archaeological recources, we'll do some maths, THEN you can go back. OF COURCE NOW!"

"L-let's g-go then..."

Chiro got really curious.

She didn't laugh or giggle. Not even a smile!

Who brought her there?

Why was she looking so scared?

What happened?!


	10. Gonna get revealed?

Chiro decided to ask her when they got back.

"Hey, Amy, will you tell me something?" Chiro asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

"N-no..."

"Why not?"

"Wh-what do you w-wanna kn-know?"

"What happened in the store room? How did you get there?"

"I..I told you..."

"Yeah, you did, but don't you remember anything?"

"It's-it's bl-blurry..."

"There must be something!"

"I just...I...I...It was...someth-thing...or-orange..."

"_Something orange? _What else?"

"...N-nothing..."

"You lie!"

"I'm-I'm not!"

"I can see it in your eyes, Amy."

"B-but..."

"But?"

"I'M-I'M N-NOT LYING! A-AND I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!" She exclaimed, and pulled the blanket over her, hugging her teddy-bear close.

"Amy, if you don't tell me, I can't help you anyway."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! NOW GO AWAY!"

Chiro sighed, "Ok." And he left the room.

Amy slowly started crying.

_**"BE QUIET!"**_

_**"B-but I didn't do anything!"**_

_**"Your brother did!"**_

_**"He didn't!"**_

_**"Yes, he did, my dear Amanda. He became the Chosen One."**_

_**"H-how did you know my name?"**_

_**"I know all."**_

_**"OW! DON'T DO THAT! IT HURTS!"**_

_**"I am doing it because I WANT to hurt you."**_

_**"WHY?!"**_

_**"Because of THIS!"**_

_**"OWW! PLEASE, STOP!"**_

_**"I cannot stop till you die. I have been ordered to do so."**_

_**"BUT I-"**_

_Knock-knock!_

"Can I come in?" Asked a familiar voice.

"N-no..I told you to go away..."

"I can't stay away forever, you know."

"It'll be great if you learn how to!"

"Amanda, don't speak like that to your brother." Said another voice.

Antauri's voice.

"Great.." Muttured Amy, pulling the blanket over her again.

Antauri entered the room.

"Chiro informed me that he sensed about something bothering you."

"So?"

"I came here to know what."

"No use. I'm not telling anything."

Then Otto came jumping inside, saying, "Hey look, I MADE A SPRX PUPPET!"

Antauri and Chiro both laughed. Amy slowly peeped out of her blanket. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly buried her face in Chiro's shirt.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"K-keep th-that away!" She said, pointing towards the puppet in Otto's hand.

"But it's so wobbly, see?" Said Otto, giving it to her.

"N-NO! JUST KEEP IT AWAY!"

"Otto, please." Requested Chiro.

"Ok..." Said Otto, and went out to the rest.

"What happened, Amanda?" Asked Antauri.

_**"Yes, he did, my dear **__**Amanda**__**. He became the Chosen One."**_

"D-DON'T CALL ME TH-THAT!"

Antauri sighed, "Alright, alright. What happened, 'Amy'?"

"Th-that puppet...it was-it was like that...monkey...that orange monkey..."

"Mandarin?"

**"**_**I am **__**Mandarin**__**, the slave of evil.**_**"**

"Y-yeah...h-he called himself M...Ma...wh-whatever."

"But the question is, what did he do to you?"

"...I'm not telling!"

"Why not?" Asked Chiro.

"Cause...I don't want to!"

"But if you don't tell us, then you will not be able to recover from the scars and wounds of your past." Said Antauri.

"What kind of?"

"The scars to your feelings, and wounds to your brain."

"How do we get scars?"

"If you had a rough past, you keep memorising it, and even when you don't want to, it keeps coming to you. That is known as a scar. A wound to your brain is when you try to concentrate on something other than your past. but you fail. The past keeps returning to you."

"Oh...but how do you know that I have them?"

"It can be seen clearly in your behavior."

"Really? It can?" She asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Crystal-clear."

"...An-Antauri?"

"Yes?"

"D-do you know how to heal from the scars and wounds?"

"Of cource I do. All you need to do is tell me what happened."

"B-but that hurts..."

"It is the only way to heal. Everyone has to hurt, but only a slight bit."

"Pr-promise?"

Antauri nodded, smiling.

"Ok..here it goes..."


	11. Here it goes!

"I came out of my class with my new friend, Jake." She said, blushing a bit. Chiro smirked. She threw a book at him.

"HEY!"

"Aman- I mean, Amy, please." Said Antauri.

"But he's-"

"It appeares that you do NOT want your scars and wounds to heal."

"I-I do!"

"So please proceed."

"Ok...so we were talking, and suddenly we saw that everyone else had already gone and we were late. So we started running, and we heard something. It was really deep and creepy voice. It told us to go to the next floor and in the store room. Jake asked it who it was but there wasn't any reply. So we obeyed it...we-we went in the store room...and...um...er...it all gets blurry..."

"Focus."

"Um...that's when we saw that monkey...whatever the name is..."

"Man-da-rin."

"Mandarin. Ok! So that's when we saw Mandarin. And he took Jake into another room...and I got really scared...after sometime Mandarin came back...and he had the keychain which Jake had in his hand...I asked him where he was...but he didn't reply...I got scared and I tried to run away...but the door was locked..."

Amy wasn't able to speak further. It was way too cruel and rough for a little 9-yr-old girl, who had already been through so much.

She hugged her teddy close.

"What happened after that?" Asked Antauri.

"Can't you read my mind or something? Do I have to speak?"

"Yes, you do. It may help you in healing."

"Um...so the door was locked...and I screamed for help...but no one came...then I saw that Mandarin was doing something with a metal plate or something like that...it was red in color...then he pressed a button and something blue came out of it...and...it hit me...I don't remember after that..."

"Really?"

"YEAH!"

"Well, alright then. Close your eyes and cross your legs."

"What 'bout teddy?"

"You can keep him in your hand if you like."

"Ok!"

"Now close your eyes and think about something nice. Something that you like."

"_Hhmm...what do I like? Flowers? Butterflies? NO! NEVER! Ummm...yeah, pr..no...I like teddy! And Chiro! And Gibson! And Sprx! And Otto and Nova! And Antauri! Specially Jake, of cource!_"

"Are you done?"

"Yeah!"

"Now, compare Mandarin to all the nice things."

"_M-Mandarin...and Chiro...they both have orange color...and Sprx and Mandarin resemble...And Mandarin talks like Gibson and Antauri...He isn't like Otto or Nova...Or teddy...Or Jake..._"

"Done?"

"..Yeah!"

Antauri put his hand on Amy's head. Paw? Claw? Whatever!

Amy giggled a bit, "I feel tingly!"

"Sshh." Said Antauri, and closed his eyes.

"Ok..." She did the same.

Suddenly, a green started to form in front of Amy's forehead.

Chiro gasped. (No, he didn't go to sleep.)

Antauri took it between both of his hands and destroyed it.

Amy opened her eyes, "Wha..ow!" Her forhead ached.

"What did you do?!" She asked Antauri.

"Destroyed your past. Now you will not feel bad or guilty for it."

"_For what?...Oh, that Mandarin thing...no...I don't feel bad!_"

She hugged Antauri, "THANKYOU SOOOOO MUCH!"

Antauri hugged back, "Your most welcome."

"C'mon, Cheerio!" She said childishly.

"Hey! It's Chiro!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Chiro sighed, "You win."

"Yay!"

Chiro joined the hug.

The 3 were happy that Amanda was back to normal. The same cute, cheerful little gal! ^v^


	12. Noticing

"Chiro! Will you play tag with me?" Amy said eagerly.

Chiro sighed, "I'm sorry, Amy...I have a lot of homework today. Maybe some other time?"

Her face dimmed, "Ok.."

Chiro had been really busy those days. He had homework to do, or go to the library for research, or hang out with friends, whatever. He wasn't spending ANY time with his little sister.

He barely talked to her. Or anyone, for that matter.

Amy tried catching his attention. She made drawings, sketches, solved difficult maths sums, well...difficult for a 9 year old. She even balanced things on her head!

But Chiro didn't even notice her.

He didn't sleep with her, either. He always made some or the other excuse.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to express her feelings. She thought of making a pretty card for him, but she knew he wouldn't even look at the cover.

So, she waited for his busy days to end.

A whole month passed.

Nothing changed.

"Chiro.."

"Not now, Amy." Chiro didn't look up from his computer, "I'm on the tenth level!"

"I miss you..." Amy had tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm right here!" He still didn't look up.

"No, you're not. You're never here...You're never with me..."

"What're you talking about?" Finally, Chiro clicked the _save game _button and turned towards Amy.

"I'm here right now." He said, and knelt down to her.

Amy couldn't stop herself. She hugged him really tight. Tears streamed down her face.

"Amy.." Chiro couldn't see her cry, "I don't understand..."

"You never play with me...you don't see my drawings...you...you never talk to me..."

His eyes grew wide. He understood. Amy needed time. She was a growing girl. She needed love. Patience. Care.

He broke the hug, "Oh, Amy...I'm-I'm so sorry..." He wiped off the tears from her eyes, "I promise, I'll play with you. Everyday." He smiled, "And I'll be extra-nice to you."

Amy hugged him again, "I won't let go now.."

He chuckled, "Don't worry. I won't go anywhere."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's go, now!"

"Wh-where?"

"The park. Don't you wanna play tag?"

Amy beamed. She could finally play with her brother. "YEAH! OF COURSE!"

She held Chiro's hand and they both went to the park. He even bought her some ice-cream.

Ever since, no matter how busy Chiro was, he _always _spent time with her sister.

_Always._


	13. Happy Valentines Day, Amy

**So this is a one-shot about Jake and Amy. **

The day was valentines day. All the hyperforce members got TONS of flowers, cards and chocolates from fans. But Amy knew that she wouldn't get any. She didn't even care.

But she was wrong.

_knock-knock!_

"Come in!" Amy said.

It was Jake. He came in and blushed, "Hi, Amanda..." He had his hands behind his back.

"J-Jake? What're _you _doing here?"

He nervously handed out a rose, "Happy Valentines Day..."

Amy wasn't able to belive it. She blushed harder than ever, "R-really?"

"Yeah..."

She slowly accepted the rose, "Thanks.."

They both blushed again, and shyly looked away.

"I-I think I should go now..." Jake said, "So, bye.."

"Bye.."

He rushed out of her room, blushing like crazy.

She started giggling.


	14. 131: Fear has a new number!

"Chiro?" The little girl softly called out.

No reply. She hugged her teddy bear closer and tighter.

"Chiro?"

She slowly opened the door and walked inside to the bed.

She cleared her throat and shouted on the top of her lungs, "CHIRO!"

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?!" Chiro jumped with fright. Before he could realise it was Amy, she jumped into her lap.

"Amy?!" He shrieked.

"Tell me a story!" She chirped happily.

"Do you have any idea what the time is right now?!"

"PLEASE?" She used her puppy eyes, "I can't sleep.."

"Why?"

"It's too dark and scary.."

He sighed, "Which movie did you watch this time?"

"131: Fear Got A New Number!" She said, raising a fist in the air.

"Weren't you stuck on Zombie Age or something?"

"HEY! It's Zombie _Ramp_age! And I saw it thrice! So I got bored and watched 131!"

He slapped his forehead, "Amy.."

"Come on! Tell me a story!"

"Ok, ok, which one?"

"The one where...uh...Oh, oh, I know! The one in which Antauri turned white from black!"

"Ok, then. It started when we were battling with Skeleton King."

She listened to him attentively.

But, just after five minutes, she fell asleep, curled up like a littke kitten in Chiro's lap.

He smiled and kissed her forehead.


	15. Sick!

That day at school,

"Chiro," Mr. Turner, Chiro's teacher, said, "What did Henry do when his friend caught him?"

"Um...er...34?"

The class burst out laughing.

"CHIRO! ARE YOU SLEEPING IN CLASS?!" The teacher fumed.

"I'm sorry, sir." Chiro said, looking down. Then a lady entered the class and whispered something in Mr. Turner's ear.

"Chiro, your sister is sick and you're being called home."

"WHAT?! SICK?! HOLY SHUGGAZOOM!" Chiro quickly grabbed the bag and rushed out of the class.

"Wait! CHIRO, THAT'S MY BAG!" Jinmay shouted.

Chiro reached the robot really fast. He bursted through the doors into the robot.

"Chiro, thank goodness!" Nova said.

"What happened to Amy?!" He shrieked.

"She has fever." Gibson said, "But no normal fever, Chiro. Scarlet fever."

"WHAT?! REALLY?!"

"I'm afraid, yes."

"Well, WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Med bay." Otto pointed out.

Chiro rushed into the Medbay.

"AMY!"

Amy was on the bed, with a blanket over her.

"Look Amanda, Chiro is here now." Antauri told her.

"Ch-Chiro? Wh-where?" She weakly said.

"Amy, I'm right here." Chiro quickly held her hand, "How did this happen?"

Gibson entered the room, "Well, Amanda told me she was feeling a bit cold, so I tested her. She mad fever so I told her to rest, but the fever seemed to grow and grow. Then I realized it was scarlet fever!"

"Chiro..." Amy said, tighteneing the grip of her hand to his. She looked scared.

"It's gonna be ok, Amy." Chiro said, "I promise."

"Ok.." She said and closed her eyes.

"Another thing," Gibson said, "I have heard that she may loose her conciousness. It can be that she does not remember you, or anyone of us."

"WHAT?!" Chiro shrieked, which caused her to startle and flinch. Her eyes shot open.

"Wh-what happened?" She quickly asked.

"What?...No, nothing!" Chiro said.

She tightened the grip again and closed her eyes, "Hhmm..." She didn't feel like speaking, or moving. Nothing. All she wanted to do was drift off into sleep with Chiro near her.


	16. Pwease?

When Amy woke up, she looked around.

No one.

"Urgh.." She tried to get up, but she was too weak.

"Amanda, you should rest." He heard a familiar voice say.

"Huh?" She looked around and noticed Gibson in the corner of the room, working on his experiments. "G-Gibson?"

"Yes."

She realized that she was still in the med bay. Only...Chiro wasn't there. "C-can I go to Chiro?"

"I'm afraid you cannot. Scarlet fever spreads easily. I'm positive you won't want Chiro sick."

"B-but..."

"No buts." Gibson went back to mixing his chemicals.

Amy crossed her hands and pouted, "Pwease?" She made the cutest kid voice and the cutest puppy eyes she could make.

"Sorry, Amanda. You cannot."

"Pwetty pwease?"

"No."

"Pwetty pwease with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"Pwetty pwease with two cherries on top?"

"No."

"Pwetty pwease with three cherries on top?"

"No."

**HALF AND HOR LATER~**

"Pwetty pwease with...one thousand two hundred and...twenty seven cherries on top?" Amy said sleepily, lying on the bed.

"No..." Gibson said sleepily, lying top of her. He was so sleepy he had no idea what he was doing.

"Pwease?"

"No.."

"Pwease pwease?"

"No..."

**ANOTHER HOUR LATER~**

"Pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease?"

"No..."

"Pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease pwease?"

"No..."

Both of them were curled up with each other under the blanket.

"Pwease..."

"No..."

**FIFTEEN SECONDS LATER~**

They both were fast asleep cluntching to each other.


	17. Dress up

"Gosh, this is boring..." Amy murmured. "Can't I do ANYTHING, Gibby? ANYTHING AT ALL?"

"I'm sorry, Amanda, but scarlet fever patients are NOT allowed to do anything."

"What?! That means I can't breathe either?!" She held a chest and started to act as if she was choking, "Can't breathe...can't breathe..."

Gibson rolled his eyes, "That is NOT what I meant."

She laughed, "Gotcha!"

"No, you did NOT! I knew your were acting!"

"I saw your face go white, Gibby! Don't hide it! You were so _scared_!" She teased.

"I WAS** NOT!**"

"Yeah, you were!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"YEAH!"

He sighed, "I won't win, will I?"

"Nope."

"Alright, then. Very well. You win. Happy?"

"YAY!"

Gibson rolled his eyes and smiled.

She crossed her hands and narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"Looks like you are getting well."

"REALLY? REALLY, REALLY? THAT MEANS I CAN GO TO CHIRO?"

"I didn't say you are fully recovered."

"Aw..."

All there was was SILENCE...

"THIS IS BORING!"

"I cannot do anything about it."

"Yeah, you can!"

"..And how could I do that, precisley?"

"Like THIS!" She pulled him on her bed and hugged him close. "I know just the thing for you!"

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Gibson was wearing blue jeans, a green top, a mettalic necklace, a cap, and sun glasses. He literally looked like some rapper!

"Aw, how cute!" Amy said.

"Can I get it off now?" Gibson asked desperately.

"Nope! Not now!"

**AFTER FIVE MORE MINUTES**

Gibson was dressed in a while gown with pink hearts on it, with a veil on his head, lip stick on his lips, white high heels on his feet, and, finally, red roses in his hands. He looked like a bride!

"Aw! Whom are you marrying, Gibby?"

He grumbled in anger. "Can I go _now_?"

"NOPITY-NOPE!"

**AFTER FIVE MORE MINUTES OF COMPLETE SHAME AND DESPAIR**

Gibson was wearing a little white puff on his tail, two big pink ears on his head, white fake fur on his body and a fake tiny nose and whiskers on his snout. He looked like a rabbit!

"Oh, my gosh! Gibby the bunny!" Amy squealed and hugged him.

He groaned, "Can I go NOW?"

"Well, ok. I don't have any other ideas."

"FINALLY!" He rushed in the other corner of the lab with his experiments.

She giggled, "You're so cute."

He blushed, "I AM **NOT!**"

She shrugged, "Whatever you say," She whispered, "Cutie."

"I HEARD THAT, AMANDA NEIL!"

"Ok, ok!"


	18. Scarlet fevergone?

"Good morning, Amanda." Gibson said.

"Morning..." Amy yawned.

"I have some good news."

"What is it?" Her eyes shot open and she looked at him with excitement.

"My tests show that your scarlet fever has dropped. You are all well now."

"Oh...okay...wait WHAT?! THAT MEANS I CAN GO?!"

He chuckled. "Yes."

"YAY!" She jumped out of her so-called med bay bed and grabbed her teddy and ran out of the room. "FREEDOM!"

He laughed. "Very well." And he went back to his table and his chemicals.

Then he felt something poke him, and he turned around. It was Amy. She gave him a tight hug. He smiled and hugged back, patting her back.

"Thanks, Gibby..." She whispered.

"Anytime, Amanda."

"Bye bye!" She broke the hug and reached to the door.

He smiled. "Bye, Amanda."


	19. Ow!

Amy grabbed an apple from the fridge. She needed something to eat as the evening snack.

"Yummy!" She closed the fridge and took a bite.

"OWW!" The apple fell from her hands and she held her cheek.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Chiro entered the kitchen.

"My tooth..it hurts.." She murmered softly.

"Lemme see." He knelt down and she opened her mouth wide.

"Hhmmm...aha! There it is!"

"There what is?"

"You have a milk tooth!"

"What's a milk tooth?"

"It'll break and a new tooth will come in it's place."

"That means I can keep it beneath my pillow for the tooth fairy?"

He chuckled, "Yeah."

"Yay!"

"But first,"


	20. Coward!

"LEMME GO!" Amy shouted.

She was all tied up to a chair in the med bay.

"Amy, hold still! It won't hurt a bit!" Chiro reassured.

Gibson picked up a plier.

"NO!" She cried, "NOT THAT!"

"Amanda.." Gibson said, "You won't feel a thing."

She struggled against the ropes. Gibson walked to her. She tried to get as far from him as possible.

"Now open your mouth." He instructed.

"STAY AWAY!" She still stuggled.

"Coward." Chiro teased.

"I'M-I'M NOT!"

"Yes, you are. If you weren't, you wouldn't have been struggling so hard."

"B-but..."

"And you can eat ice cream all day long." Gibson said.

"Chiro wouldn't let me..." She muttured.

"I will." He said, smiling.

"REALLY?"

"Yup."

"Yay! Specially chocolate sunda- OWW!"

"Done."

Amy's eyes grew wide, "Done what?"

"Your tooth." Gibson smiled and showed her a white tooth caught in the plier, "I pulled it out."

"And you were saying it would pain." Chiro said.

Gibson untied her and she threw a tumbler at him, "It did!"

"Ok, ok."

"Now let's go!" She pulled him out.

"Where?"

"The ice cream shop!"

He sighed, "Fine..."

"YAY!" She gave him a quick hug and ran forward.


End file.
